Sweet Fatal Memories
by Tyster
Summary: Ginny is trapped in a cave, and it is collapsing, can Harry save her in time, as she reflects in thier relationship? One Shot


Disclaimer: Not mine (the story is of course, everything else not.)

A/N You will notice that in most of my stories I do something to Ginny. I guess you can call me, no not a sadist, but a tragic romantic. Yep that is what I am, and this story is no different. It is a one shot, and has a sad ending, I hope you like it.

Sweet Fatal Memories 

            Jumping up and down, Ginny screamed with all her might. She was hoping someone would come and find her, and soon. She last track of time, several hours ago, after she was trapped in the cave. Why did she even have to do that silly dare? Why did she have to come to this god forsaken place? She sat down unto the floor, cradling her legs to her chest. A tear fell from her cheek onto the dusty floor. 

            She had to keep calm, she reminded herself, but… what's the point? No one was coming, they probably didn't even notice she is missing. It will be hours more, even days before anyone came to help her, find her. And what would they find? A shriveled up corpse? A decaying body, infested with insects? She was being dramatic, she knew it, but didn't care. 

            Another tear followed the first one from before. Another after that, and then another. Soon torrents of tears fell from Ginny's cheeks, wetting the ground around her. She buried her head into her knees, as she continued to weep. Harry would notice, she thought. How can you not notice your girlfriend is missing? But still it could take hours. There was a quidditch match going on at Hogwarts, and it could take forever. He would probably come to late.

            More tears fell to the earth. A small puddle was being formed around her, making the dust turn to mud. Ginny tried to calm her tears with thoughts of Harry, but each sweet memory brought a fresh flood of tears surging forth, dripping to the ground. 

            She remembered their first kiss. It was at the Burrow. Fireworks were going of to celebrate the New Year, and Ginny was standing alone on a hill, looking over the world. Suddenly a pair of amrs wrapped around her waist, and the strong scent of masculinity filled her nostrils. She smiled. 

            _"Beautiful, heh?"_

_            "Gorgeous." Something in his voice suggested he wasn't talking about the fireworks. "Ginny, I'm sorry, I have to do this."_

He spun her around, pressing his lips firmly onto hers. She wanted to melt away into the moment, make it last forever, but he soon stopped. He looked at her, her eyes still closed, wanting reassurance.

            _"Ginny?"_

            It was then her turn to kiss him. She pulled his head closer before he could say anything else. This second kiss was deeper and more passionate than the first. She moaned into his mouth. And so their shared their first kiss, bringing in the New Year.

            Ginny wiped at her eyes but the next memory brought more.

            It was the Spring Dance, and she was going with Harry. He was wearing his black tuxedo, which suited him perfectly. She saw him in the common room, pacing up and down, trying desperately to calm his wild hair, but from where she was standing on the top of the stairs, it looked like a lost battle. She smiled and started down the stairs.

            He spun around, and his eyes grew open. She was wearing a soft yellow dress, made of silk. It had a square cut across her shoulders, but revealed the soft swell of her breasts. The bottom flared open slightly, and the material made a soft, sweet noise as it rubbed against itself. She looked like a goddess. She remembered Harry's expression. It was priceless.

            He looked at her, bearing an expression somewhere between awe, and amusement. Terror and yet confidence. He walked to the stairs and as she reached the bottom he extended his arm. She hooked hers in his and walked to the Great Hall. Neither said anything, they didn't have to. They could read it in each other's eyes, as they danced together throughout the entire night. 

            Ginny sighed as she thought back on more. The first time that they made love also came to mind. She memorized every feeling, every emotion, and every detail of that night. The way that he treated her was sweet, and considerate. He thought of her first, before he thought of himself. He was worried as he entered her, knowing she was a virgin. She felt scared at first, but with Harry she overcame her fear and enjoyed the love making. She loved him more after that night. If that was even possible. 

            By now in her memories, skipping down the road of her mind, Ginny had laid onto the floor, on her side. She kept crying, knowing the end was near. She sniffed twice as she tried to curl up to become as small as possible. The memories she was seeing again, as if for the first time, were coming by faster and faster, so fast that she actually only caught glimpses of them.

            She and Harry were strolling through the Hogwarts grounds, hand in hand. She was sitting on a swing in the Burrow, Harry behind her pushing her. They were both laughing. He was sitting on top of her, tickling her as she tired to push him off. They were sitting on a bench, Ginny holding a flower in her one hand, that Harry had picked for her, her other hand entwined with Harry's. Her head was resting on his shoulder, as he bent down to give her a kiss on the top of her head, whispering _I love you._

            Them, sitting on a blanket in the woods, having a picnic, was the next image that she saw. She was feeding Harry a grape, as he pulled her into his lap. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss, which she lengthened by pulling down on him, and parting her lips. They ended up, making love there, on that day.

            The tears had stopped flowing as silent sobs racked through Ginny's body. Alll the memories had left her exhausted. How long has it been since the cave collapsed, locking her in? No light came in so she couldn't tell if it was day or night. Not that she would notice, her eyes falling tightly shut. Her lips began moving silently, as she started to silently tremble. The cave was still not finished. She prayed that if this was her time, her time to die, that she could get to see Harry. See him one last time before she died. 

            A voice was heard as another tremor shook through her.

            "Ginny!" it called. It was vaguely sweet, and familiar. Harry. "Ginny!"

            She opened her eyes and barely whispered,

            "I'm here."

            Despite the fact that she whispered it, Harry seemed to hear it.

            "Hold on I'm coming!"

            Ginny closed her eyes again, tears welling up again. She let out a sob, as a piece of rock fell onto her. A cry of pain, as a larger one collapsed, partly onto her leg.

            "GINNY!"

            As dust and sand fell to the floor from the ceiling of the unstable cave, Harry's face came into Ginny's view. But he was still to far. He barely made in opening in the distant pile of rocks and stones that collapsed before. He wouldn't make it in time. 

            "Ginny hold on." He said, and Ginny felt tears staining her cheeks again. The pain on her leg growing steadily. "Please, hold on."  Harry pleased, on the verge of tears too. It seems that he realized the hopelessness of the situation too. 

            Harry tried to make it to Ginny's side, but the rocks that were now falling from the ceiling, and the shaking of the ground, prevented him. He barely reached for his wand when he heard her.

            "Harry, I love you."

            Harry stopped all motion. He fought to hold back tears, but failed miserably. He wiped his tears with the back of his sleeve.

            "I love you too" he said, his voice breaking. "But just hold on, I am coming to get you."

            He reached for his wand again, but at this point the ceiling completely collapsed. Right above Ginny, crushing her as the fell onto her weakened fragile body. Harry screamed, and tried to rush forward, screaming her name, but two pairs of strong arms kept him back, as more of the ceiling collapsed. He fell back, breathing heavily, and crying into Ron's shoulder.

            _Ginny closed her eyes, feeling the pressure of the rocks and stones that were pressing down on her. It had hurt when they fell but didn't kill her, yet. She heard Harry scream, and more of the roof collapsing. She barley had enough time to thank however, for answering her prayer as she was crushed underneath the weight of the boulders._

The End 

~*~*~*~

So what do you think? Let me know in a review. This is the end; the plot bunny is officially dead. I wont be able to write another chapter, unless I get a major inspirement (not a word I know, put it under poetic license).  I t is very sad I know, and before any of you go into my sexuality again (don't ask) I am **heterosexual**!!So there! I just enjoy, wrong word. I like such stories, some of the males out there may call Chick Flicks. I mean, I like Sweet November, the movie people. I tend to get the urge for a nice cry at a movie, about once a month. This month it was Lord of the Rings. Hey, it was like the end of the story, and we were waiting for three years, and then… it'd just over? That was sad!! Anyho, please read and review. If you liked, I could do more, I am however currently working on a project called **Call Girl.** I am running good on that so please read that too. Thanks. 

Tyaan.


End file.
